Dawn Until Death
by XxHot92xX
Summary: Oneshot. Robin wonders if Slade is really gone or is the blackness still there? Because, everyone knows, they can't kill a shadow...


Dawn Until Death

"_Robin, you are hurting me.." _

"_There is no Slade!!" _

"_The guy fell into a pit of lava..." _

"_I know what I saw!!!!!" _

"_...Who lives through something like that?"_

"_I am the thing that keeps you up at night..." _

Robin lay in his bed, thinking things over. Slade. Was he _really_ gone? His friends would kill him if they found out he was still thinking of this. But, he couldn't stop. The question still dawned on him. _"Who is Slade?"_ He would never know...

But really, was he gone? Robin thought it over and thought aloud, "No. He may not be making trouble outside in the world... but he is always going to be haunting me...forever..."

As he said those words, he could hear Slade say in a menacing tone,

"_I creep into every black corner of your mind. You can't win." _

Robin sat up furiously and clamped his jaw down and uttered quietly, "Yes, I can."

"_No Robin, you can't. As much as you don't want to believe it, I won. You can never win against me. You have failed to take me down alone and here you are, failing, once again." _

Robin's temper rose at the voice, "No! You'll never win! I can take you down, single-handedly or not!"

"_Oh Robin, you were always so stubborn. I will for evermore be above you, defeated or not because you will always see the mask and never see the true colors. But I, I can see everything Robin." _

Despite Robin's fury, he got up with clenched fists and looked around his room, seeing if anyone was there.

"_No need to look Robin. I am everywhere." _

Fear crept in as Robin saw his room being flooded in black before his eyes. (Fear Itself climax music plays)

"_I am the thing that keeps you up at night." _

Robin stepped back as the black moved closer to him. His eyes widened as he knew no one could beat shadows. He barely whispered, "No.."

"_I haunt every corner of your mind.." _

Robin inched backwards more as the blackness crept along his walls and ceiling, enveloping the one side of his room.

"_And where there is hate I will be there..." _

Robin could feel cold icy breath on the back of his neck. Sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. He turned around to face his opponent, but no one was there. The coldness seemed to be coming from...everywhere.

"_Where there is a soul being tortured, I will be there..." _

"No...You're not real...no..." But the blackness had a different thought. It swam up to his boots, backing him up once more. The west side of his room was gone, there was only a little island left where Robin was standing on. It was becoming smaller by the second...

"_Where there is pain, I will be there..."_

Robin had his back against the door, mind spinning out of control. You can't win against shadows, especially, black shadows.

A last sentence echoed as Robin's breath became short and ragged. He tried to grab onto the walls, his knuckles becoming white. He tried to scream but his voice was just a mere whisper. He tried to live out this nightmare...

"_And where there is you, Robin..."_

The blackness was at his boots, swallowing them in their path. The impact of it was so cold. It made his insides freeze and hollow up. He listened to Slade's echoing voice become whispered and menacing.

"_...I will be there." _

The slow movement of ebony sped up. It swept up his legs, hips, abdomen and stopped at his chest. All Robin could see was blackness. All that was left was his chest and up and part of his door and wall. But, his other walls and ceiling, were vanished in the black hole.

Slade then appeared to step into the black. As he did, Robin felt the black slowly creep up his chest, making his breathing subside for a moment and then return even more ragged. The coldness in his chest was slowly filling up his lungs. It stopped at the middle of Robin's chest and stayed there.

"_You always knew it would end, Robin. It was over before it began." _

Robin used his strength to barely whisper, "Please stop..."

Slade chuckled, enjoying Robin's pain.

"_Did you ever think you could beat me Robin? Were you really that ignorant?"_

Robin struggled for breath as the blackness started travel once more. Slowly, ever so slowly, filling up his lungs with cold, ice.

"_Blackness was all you ever were, Robin. Nothing more than a speck on Earth. You had no real purpose." _

Robin clenched his teeth, "My...purpose..was....to kill...you..."

"_Oh Robin. No one can kill a shadow. Everyone knows that. But no one can kill their fate, their blackness that was always there."_

Robin started to violently cough, not getting the air he needed.

Slade's voice shot up in a commanding tone.

"_Don't fight it Robin. You can't win, it's over. It's all over now." _

The Boy Wonder 's breath returned, but not fully as the black was creeping toward his heart, "Yes...I can... It's not...over...You can't fight your...darkness...that's..been killing...you..for years..."

"_No, I can't. But I can compromise with it, which I did." _

Robin fought with his last strength and pushed his body forward. He repeated with more force. The blackness seemed to rip apart, but Slade seemed unaffected.

"_I am the thing that keeps you up at night...I can creep into every black corner of your mind. You will never be rid of me. I will always haunt you, from dawn until death." _

His room was back in light and in sight. Robin lay sprawled on the ground, breath finally coming to him. Slade had disappeared with the black but the coldness still lingered in the air.

Robin slowly got up to his feet. He glared at the air, "And from dawn until death, I will fight you."

-----

A/N: This idea just came to me when I saw "Haunted"I am still writing my other story, _ReViVed_, and Chapter 6 will be up by Sunday, no later. This piece was just for fun as the spirit of 'Halloween' is lingering around me ;)

See ya soon guys.


End file.
